The present invention relates to a method for preventing piglets from suffocating under the dam in a brooding pen provided with a particular bay or equivalent space reserved for the dam, the method using a suitable sensor, for example a photocell, for detecting when the dam stands up and lies down. The invention also relates to an apparatus for the application of the aforementioned method.
It is generally known that when the dam stands up to eat or drink either during or after farrowing, the piglets tend to creep under the dam. This is evidently due to the fact that the place where the dam has lain is warm, as well as to the piglets' natural instinct to be in immediate contact with the dam. When the dam lies down again, there is great danger that all piglets do not move away from under the dam quickly enough. Piglets are often killed, particularly under old and fat brooding sows.
In prior practice it has been tried to eliminate this drawback for instance by constructing various bay structures for brooding pens. The purpose of such bays is to limit the movements of the dam, whereas the piglets can move freely in the pen irrespective of the bay. In the prior art it is also known to employ heat lamps or heat planes in the brooding pen. The use thereof is based on the fact that piglets like warm and light conditions and consequently tend to draw close to the lamp or equivalent.
British Patent No. 932 189 discloses a bay construction for a brooding sow, the bay comprising separate side partitions with respect to the piglets, which partitions can be lifted and lowered. While the dam is lying down, the partitions at the sides of the bay are lifted, so that the piglets can suck the dam in a normal way. When the dam stands up, the photocell detects the action and immediately lowers the partitions. Now the piglets cannot enter the dangerous area. Similarly, after the dam has lain down, the photocell causes the partitions to be raised. The drawback of the described arrangement is its complex structure. This naturally leads to a high price.